Silent Night
by Mistress Galiancrystal
Summary: Inspired by the song "Silent night" by Pentatonix. It's Christmas Eve and everyone's asleep but Sakura. She goes to her father and he sings he a little tune. Fluff!


**Silent Night**

**M.G. Crystal: **Hiyo everyone! This is my first oneshot and this is part of my story, "Shinigami Dreamer". So please enjoy, I don't own anything but my OC and the story plot.

* * *

><p>It was the night of Christmas Eve, and everyone was asleep. Only the winds howled in the cool silent night, dragging the small and fragile blossom petals along with it. Well, everyone was asleep except for a little girl of 3 named Sakura Soyokaze Kuchiki, child to Byakuya Kuchiki and Hisana woke up a few before midnight from a rather scary dream. She walked out of her room, her little ice blue dragon doll which resembled her Zanpakutō friend, Hyōrinmaru.<p>

The little Kuchiki loved dragons and samurais, thus she was close to her Father's Zanpakutō spirit, Senbonzakura, and Captain Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru. This sparked between the ice dragon spirit and the pink blossom samurai to become brother-like figures to Sakura. Said little girl was walking down the halls of the large Kuchiki mansion, each step make a faint _creek_. Sakura could feel that she was getting closer to her parents's bedroom in hopes that they'll comfort her.

**_"_****_Master."_** Spoke the samurai spirit, Senbonzakura, waking up his master, Byakuya Kuchiki from his sleep. _"What is it, Senbonzakura?" _Thought Byakuya as he sat up from his spot on the bed he shared with his beloved wife, Hisana. **_"I sense someone's coming in the room."_** Replied the samurai as his armored hand slowly moved to the hilt of his sword. The paper rice door creaked opened, revealing a familiar pair of big childish silver grey eyes that held a tiny tint of blue to them.

"…P-papa?" The young girl's voice squeaked out as she came closer to Byakuya. "Sakura…" He breathed out as she nodded, the head of her stuffed dragon also nodding to from the movement of her fragile body. "I had a b-bad dream." Sakura said, the fear becoming more visible in her big eyes. Byakuya sighed softly, he was beginning to wonder since they found out about her gift to see the Zanpakutō spirits was an ability of her soon-to-be Zanpakutō. Well that was _if_ she did have one.

"Come here, but don't wake Mom up alright?" He said in a soft voice and Sakura nodded in response and went around the bed, also greeting Senbonzakura in a whisper as she pasted by him. She then placed her stuffed dragon, Aisu, at her Father's feet before jumping on the bed. Quietly, Sakura grabbed Aisu and then crawled up to the spot between her Father and Mother. Byakuya then pulled the blankets on his side up, doing it carefully to not wake up Hisana.

"Can you sing me to sleep? Mommy always did that." Sakura asked with puppy eyes. "Of course." Byakuya said and then began to sing in a soft tone he heard Hisana used many times.

_"__Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin, mother and child_

_Holy infant, tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

_Silent night, holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from thy holy face"_

Sakura quietly yawned as her eyes began to become heavy. But her stubbornness refused for her to sleep so easily. Byakuya and Senbonzakura also noticed how sleepy she was slowly becoming. Senbonzakura smiled under his mask, it was rare for him to see his master like this. Soon, Byakuya sang the last note of the song and Sakura was now sleeping, cuddling Aisu in her arms. The male Kuchiki smiled as he looked at his sleeping wife and daughter.

Byakuya soon then went to sleep, now knowing that the ones he deeply cared for are with him at this beautiful night.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning<em>

"Mommy! Papa! Wake up Santa's dropped off presents!" Sakura said with excitement as she jumped on the bed in an attempt to wake up Hisana and Byakuya. Hisana slowly got up and rubbed the sleepiness from her blue-violet eyes. "Ohayō Mommy!" Sakura said with a hug to greet her Mom. "Well ohayō to you too Saura." Hisana said and hugged her daughter back. "Papa isn't awake." The silver grey-blue eyed Kuchiki said while clutching to Aisu.

"Well it looks like we'll have to wake him up, huh?" Hisana asked and Sakura nodded her head excitedly. **_"What's with the ruckus?"_** Senbonzakura asked with a yawn as he fixed his masked, his transparent figure only visible to Sakura. "Oh, ohayō Mr. Senbony~!" Sakura said and she turned around to face the samurai warrior. "Hey come here I wanna tell ya something!" She said and used a hand motion to bring Senbonzakura.

Said man came down to Sakura's level as she whispered something in his ear. He nodded and then disappeared and reappeared with two snowballs no bigger than the palm of a 5 year-old's hand. Hisana was only able to see two snowballs floating, one of them landing in Sakura's hand. She smiled at this with a giggle. Sakura was such a prankster at her young age of 3. "Okay ready?…1…" The grey-blue eyed Kuchiki whispered as she readied her snowball as did Senbonzakura. "…2…"

Then they whispered/shouted in unison, "…3!" The two then threw their snowballs at Byakuya's face, said man jumped up from the sudden coldness. "Hahaha!" Sakura laughed as she clutched her stomach, Hisana was also laughing and Senbonzakura was chuckling under his mask. Byakuya glared at them, a smirk appeared on his face as he gathered the remains of the snowballs and made his own. Senbonzakura stopped chuckling as he saw his master prepared to throw the snowball.

Then all the sudden, Sakura's hair was full of snow. She turned her head to she her Father smiling as she glared, but her glare made her look only cuter. "Papa!" She said, still glaring at Byakuya for them mess he did with her hair. "What?" He asked in a innocent manner. Then everyone was slowly falling into a laughing mess. "Anyways, you were saying something Sakura?" Hisana asked her daughter as she ran a brush through her hair to get rid of the remaining snow in her hair.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura said, jumping from her Mom's lap and to the rice door. "Santa's v-v-v-." She said trying to pronounce a word. "Came here! And he dropped some presents too!" Sakura then grabbed Aisu and then goes running down the halls to where they place their Christmas tree at and under the tree were presents. Her parents soon came in and looked at the presents there. "Okay so let's see here…hm…" Hisana said as she sat next to Sakura and looked at the presents with her.

Soon they opened all the presents, but one remained unopened. It said in nicely written kanji:

**_To: Sakura_**

**_From: Santa Claus_**

Sakura grabbed the last present and eagerly opened it to reveal something she loved. It was a cute dragon with scales the color of the night sky itself with big adorable lime green eyes. "Mommy! Papa! Look at what Santa got me!" She said and showed them the new plush she has received. "Oh my!" Hisana said in shock. "Well it looks like Santa got what you wanted since you're a good girl this year." She also added as Sakura looked at her plush, thinking of a name for him.

Sakura opened his mouth to see that unlike Aisu, he didn't have any teeth like her! "I think I'll name you…Toothless!" She said and hugged the dragon doll now named Toothless. "Aisu this is Toothless, Toothless this is Aisu. Say "hello"!" Sakura said as she played with her new toys. This was indeed one of the best days of her life. And to this day and after her disappearance and Hisana's death, both Aisu and Toothless await for her to be played with once more.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>0_0 I'm scarred for life now.

**Ichigo: **How come?

**M.G. Crystal: **-shows Ichigo the video-

**Ichigo: **0_0 What the hell!

**Renji: **So what's the ruckus about?

**Ichigo: **Just watch this…-shows Renji the video-

**Renji: **Oh…god… Oh god no! What the hell you just made me watch!?

**M.G. Crystal & Ichigo: **No clue.

**Mayuri: **Now what's going on here?

**Renji: **You! How can you do that to Nemu!? Your own daughter!

**Mayuri:** You saw it didn't you?

**M.G. Crystal, Ichigo & Renji: **-nods heads-

**Mayuri: **…Imbeciles. Anyways please leave a review for this story, flamers will be experimented by me and their flames will be used to cook food for the Gotei 13. Understood? Good.

**M.G. Crystal: **I'll never take Health class at all.

**Mayuri: **What was that?

**M.G. Crystal: **Nothing! I swear it to Lord Jashin!


End file.
